With the rapid development of electronic technology, electronic products have become light, slim, small-sized and their functions have become diverse. When electronic equipment is working or operated, electronic components generate electromagnetic fields, and the electromagnetic field interferes with the normal operation of the electronic equipment, and the electromagnetic wave radiates out to impair health, which is a so called electromagnetic interference (EMI) phenomenon. The methods to prevent EMI include applying a conductive paint, performing a vacuum sputtering process, or adding a suitable metallic EMI shielding structure, and the latest has a low cost and meets the present requirements of environmental protection, so is most frequently used.
Conventional EMI shielding structure simply has the function of shielding the electromagnetic waves. In fact, the electromagnetic components generate a huge amount of heat during operation or use. The heat accumulated in a housing is unable to dissipate out, and the heat conductivity rate of the metallic EMI shielding structure is too slow, so the heat generated by the electronic components cannot efficiently dissipate out via the housing. Consequently, the heat in the electronic components continues to increase, thereby reducing the lifespan of the electronic components covered by the housing or compromising the product performance.
Accordingly, the aim of this disclosure is to achieve the best EMI shielding and also provides excellent heat dissipation efficiency.